Keeping Warm
by not-so-average-fangirl
Summary: Stranded in the cold on Christmas Eve night, girlfriends, Beca and Chloe have some time to kill as they wait for someone to come to their rescue. Chloe knows there are multiple ways they can keep warm, but none of them are as fun as the method she has in mind. (Established Bechloe) Merry Pitchmas!


**Author's 1st Note: Merry Pitchmas everyone! **

**This is a one shot for my secret Santa, prettylittlesestras on Tumblr. **

**Hope you enjoy! :D **

**P.S. I almost didn't finish the story in time, so please forgive any grammar errors. I haven't had a chance to reread and correct this work. Once I get the chance, I will re-upload an edited version. ;)**

* * *

"Shit!" Beca exclaimed, turning her key for the umpteeth time but failing– again– to restart the car. "I knew this thing sounded funny when I started it before we left." She tried one last time before ultimately giving up and slamming her fist on the steering wheel. "Damnit!"

"Beca, hey. It's okay," Chloe said, next to her, leaning over from the passenger seat to look at the dashboard. "What does that symbol mean?"

Beca focused her eyes on the small, bright red icon that was displayed and groaned in frustration before closing her eyes in defeat. "I'm pretty sure that means the battery's dead," she said, dropping her head back hard against her headrest. "Fuck!"

Chloe chuckled. Beca was always so easily flustered. "Stop shouting," she said, trying to ease her girlfriend. "We'll just call triple A and they'll come and give us a jump start. We'll be fine."

"Chlo," Beca said, turning her head to the side to look at her. "It's the night of Christmas Eve. I'm pretty sure they're closed by now."

Chloe pouted a bit. Beca did have a very good point.

"Well, let's find out," Chloe said,optimistically, picking her cell phone up from the center cup holder and searching for the number. "It's worth a shot."

Beca watched her for a moment before sitting up straight in her seat and taking a deep breath. "Alright, well, while you do that," she said, reaching down to pop open the car hood. "I'll go take a look under the hood."

Chloe had found the number but furrowed her brow as Beca moved to open her door. "No, babe, don't," she said. "It's freezing out there."

A chill ran up Beca's spine, almost on cue, as she placed a hand on the door handle. "It's fine," she said, pulling and pushing it open. "I won't take long." She smirked at Chloe's disapproving expression before turning to exit the vehicle, into the snow. "Don't worry. If I get too cold, I'll come back."

"You better," Chloe warned, her protective instincts over Beca coming through, which Beca secretly loved.

"I will!" Beca laughed, shutting the door and winking through the glass before gripping tight onto her black parka and walking to the front of the car.

Chloe watched as Beca lifted the car hood and disappeared behind it before selecting the phone number she had found and giving triple A a call. To her disappointment, Beca had been right and the business was already closed for the night. She sucked her teeth and dropped her head back against her headrest in defeat.

"Shit." Despite the multiple layers of clothing she had on, sitting in a car with no working heater while it snowed outside was starting to get to her. She tensed her body and crossed her legs in an attempt to retain her body heat as much as she could, and she could only imagine how much colder Beca probably was outside.

She must have been pretty cold, because it hadn't even been five minutes before Beca had reappeared and opened the driver's seat door to dive back into her seat.

"Fuck!" she said, quivering in place as she brought her bare hands up to her mouth to blow into them.

"Aww," Chloe whined. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm f-f-fine," Beca shivered, rubbing her hands together. "It's just really, **r-really **cold outside." She shoved her hands under her armpits to warm them. "My hands are freezing."

"Here," Chloe said, removing her grey gloves without hesitation. "Take my gloves."

"What? No. I'm not taking your gloves," she said, refusing to accept the offer. "Then your hands will be cold."

Chloe chuckled. "I'll be fine," she said, nudging the gloves against Beca's arm.

"No," Beca said. She was not going to budge.

Chloe knew her girlfriend to be quite stubborn at times, so after taking a moment to think of a compromise, she grinned to herself once she finally thought of one.

"Okay, how about this–" Chloe slipped one of the gloves back onto her right hand but still held out the left one towards Beca. "I wear one and you wear one."

Beca quirked a brow as she slowly took it. "But what about our other hands?" she asked.

"Well…" Chloe sung, smiling as she gradually slipped her bare hand into Beca's and laced their fingers together. "They can keep each other warm."

It was clear Beca was trying her best to hold back her smile, but they both knew when it came to Chloe, she just couldn't resist.

"You're such a weirdo," Beca said, shaking her head but squeezing their hands together.

Chloe smirked and leaned forward until their lips were only a few inches apart. "True, but I'm _your _weirdo."

Beca didn't move, despite Chloe's close proximity, and let her eyes fall to glance at Chloe's lips. It was a moment that took her back to their first hood night party. The only difference being there was the faint smell of vodka coming from Chloe's breath.

"Yes you are." Beca smiled before she closed the small gap between them and gave Chloe a brief kiss. "So is triple A on their way to save our asses, or what?" she asked, once they separated.

Chloe's face instantly scrunched at the question, and Beca already knew the answer before Chloe could even say anything.

"They are closed, aren't they?" Beca asked.

Chloe's brow curved and she nibbled on the corner of her lower lip. "Yeah… Sorry, babe."

"Ugh…" Beca groaned, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her seat again. "You gotta be kidding me. Why did Stacie have to have this party at her family's vacation cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere?!"

Chloe chuckled and tucked a strand of Beca's brown hair behind her ear. "Because it's really nice and perfect for a Christmas party."

Beca shook her head and poured as she let go of Chloe's hand to cross her arms. "Ugh… whatever." She looked out the window to watch the falling snow and Chloe continued to stroke her hair casually before an idea came to her mind.

"You think any of the girls would be willing to drive to us and give us a jump start?"

Beca turned her head to look at her. "I mean, _maybe," _she said. "But we're still a good twenty minutes away from them." She shrugged, "I guess it's worth a shot."

Beca had a good point. They had only made it about halfway to Stacie's cabin before Beca's car battery gave out on them. Sure Chloe could try calling and texting their Bella sisters for assistance, but whether or not they even receive the messages on time, Beca and Chloe could be stuck in the cold for quite some time.

But what other choice did they have?

"Okay." Chloe took out her phone and, at first, attempted to call Aubrey and Stacie. When neither of them answered, Chloe left them a voicemail and moved on to texting the Bellas group chat, hoping at least **one **Bella would receive the message. "Alright. Now we wait."

A few silent minutes went by as Beca and Chloe sulked in their unfortunate circumstances, shivering in their seats while failing to keep warm. Chloe thought about what they could possibly do as they waited to keep warm...

"Ugh," Beca suddenly groaned, pressing her crossed arms closer into her chest. "This sucks!" she said. "We're sitting here freezing, missing the party. Not _one_ car has driven by us on this God forsaken road, and we don't even know if we're going to get out of here!" She shook her head in frustration as she looked back out the window, and Chloe reached a hand out to caress Beca's thigh.

"Hey, don't say that," Chloe said, trying to comfort her girlfriend. "Of course we're going to get out of here."

Beca didn't look at her and tittered as she shook her head again. "Yeah, we'll see." Another shiver ran up her spine as she watched a snowflake fall and stick to the window glass in front of her. "Damn it's cold," she said, her shoulders coming up to press against her cheeks. "My ears are freezing."

Her last comment sparked a sinful idea in Chloe's mind and she smirked.

"You know what can help with that?" Chloe purred, her hand moving higher up Beca's thigh.

One of Beca's brow's arched suspiciously as she looked down at Chloe's fingers. "What can help with that?"

Chloe smirked as her palm curved over Beca's dark jeans, just before the thick seam between her legs, and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"If you put them between my legs."

Chloe almost laughed at the way Beca's jaw slacked and fell in surprise at the sinful suggestion. But Chloe couldn't help it. There was a chance they were going to be stuck for a while, freezing cold with not much else to do. Not to mention Beca was looking _especially _hot in her black turtleneck and tight jeans.

How was Chloe supposed to contain herself under these circumstances?

A small smirk started to curve at the corner of Beca's opened mouth and her gaze flicked up and down between Chloe's lips and eyes. "Are you serious right now?"

Chloe nibbled on her lower lip and dipped the tips of her fingers under Beca's grey jacket. "Oh, I'm so serious."

Beca inhaled when her cool fingers brushed her warm abdomen. The sensation made her skin tingle and she sighed. "Chlo," Beca said, putting a hand on hers as she looked around. "What if someone shows up or finds us?"

"I don't think they will," Chloe said, casually, her eyes fixated on the movement of her fingers as she caressed Beca's stomach, teasing her. "I mean, you said it yourself," she continued, bringing her hand back out to glise it across Beca's thigh. "It could be a while before any of the girls actually get our messages and drive to us." Chloe smirked as she held Beca's gaze and slowly undid the zipper of her jacket. "And I'm pretty sure this road doesn't get much attention…"

Beca huffed a short laugh when her zipper reached the top of her pants. "You're not making this very easy for me to say no to you, Chlo," she said, a faint smile evident on her lips.

Chloe grinned back as she leant forward, just enough for the tips of their noses to touch, and slipped her bare hand around Beca's hip. "So don't say no." Chloe finished closing the small gap by pressing her lips against Beca's and couldn't help but smile when she heard Beca lock her door.

"Okay," Beca mumbled, giving in to the temptation and reaching to grasp onto Chloe's red hair as she kissed her back.

For the slightest moment, the thought of totally ruining the makeup they had both taken a decent amount of time to apply on themselves crossed Chloe's mind as they kissed, but then Beca's tongue was tasting hers and it was then Chloe decided she couldn't really care less.

Their hands moved blindly as they struggled to tug each other's thick jackets off, which wasn't the easiest task with the small space and physical obstacles they had to deal with. At one point, as Beca was pulling one of the sleeves of Chloe's jacket off, the material had gotten caught around Chloe's forearm and when Beca tugged at it particularly hard, the material let go and Beca's elbow collided with the emergency brake handle.

"Ow!" she yelped, rubbing her funny bone in an attempt to relieve herself of the painful, tingling sensation that was emitting from there. "Fucking brake handle."

Chloe snorted a chuckle. "You okay?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Beca glared at her playfully as she continued to rub her elbow. "Mm-hmm."

"Good," Chloe said, moving forward to kiss Beca again. "Maybe we should continue this in the backseat." Without hesitation, Chloe started to shift and move to get herself to the backseat. She tried to do it gracefully, but when she accidentally bumped her head on the ceiling, they both shared a laugh and Chloe knew there was no way of getting back there while looking attractive.

Once the back half of her body was free, Chloe dipped herself the rest of the way back and plopped onto the spacious seat, making the car rock a bit.

Beca peered over her car seat to look down at Chloe amusedly. "You good?"

Chloe huffed some of her hair out of her face and removed the rest of her jacket to drop it to the ground. "Perfect," she grinned. "Now get back here."

Beca chuckled, "Yes ma'am," and followed Chloe's lead.

Once both of their jackets were out of the way, Chloe leaned herself back against the side of the car and curled her finger to beckon Beca closer to her. Beca was more than happy to comply and quickly crawled into the space between Chloe's legs to straddle her.

Chloe moaned when Beca started to roll her hips into her as they kissed. Her pace was slow, but it was thorough, and Chloe could feel her arousal growing with every press of Beca's thigh against her.

Beca's hands moved at their own accord. After discarding the one glove Chloe had let her borrow, Beca's fingers moved up and slid under Chloe's light blue snowflake sweater until they were massaging soft mounds.

"Mmh, Beca..." Chloe moaned, tilting her head back to rest it against the backseat window while Beca dipped her head lower to plant kisses on Chloe's neck.

As time progressed, and Beca continued to work her magic on Chloe, the feel of Beca everywhere on her was beginning to be too much. Chloe wanted to feel more of Beca. She **needed **to.

With her eyes still closed, Chloe licked her lips and snaked her fingers into Beca's hair. "Beca," she sighed, biting down on her lip when Beca gave a hard roll of her hips in response. "Please," Chloe whined, lifting her own hips to press into Beca and communicate her desires.

After dating Chloe for two years, Beca knew all too well when Chloe was ready for more. So with another firm kiss against Chloe's lips, Beca moved herself back and grinned as her hands dropped to the top of Chloe's tights.

"As you wish." She dipped her fingers into the elastic hem and smirked when Chloe gasped as she pulled to slide the soft material down her legs.

Chloe had to bend and pull her knees close to herself so Beca could remove the garment completely. The sudden cool air immediately caused goosebumps to rise on her skin, but before Chloe could complain about it, Beca was already working her way up and planting soft kisses on the insides of Chloe's thighs.

"God, I'm so glad the car broke down," Chloe joked, making Beca stop and lift her head up.

"Seriously?" Beca said, equally surprised and amused by Chloe's comment.

Chloe breathed a laugh. "Ugh, you know what I mean," she said. "Just please go back to what you were doing."

Beca shook her head, but she was smiling, "You are unbelievable, Beale," and she lowered herself back down to resume her previous actions.

The closer Beca got to where Chloe needed her the most, the more Chloe squirmed and whimpered in desperation. Beca decided to tease Chloe just a little bit further and took her sweet time as she kissed every inch around Chloe's lady region. She made sure to get close enough to drive Chloe wild, but not enough for Chloe to get any actual sort of relief.

It was torture, really. But it was also just too much fun.

A sudden low groan from Chloe suddenly startled Beca's actions and she stilled.

"I swear to God if you don't touch me in the next five seconds," Chloe said, glaring down at Beca. "I'm literally going to kill you."

Beca's brows rose in surprise. "So hostile," she teased. "That's not a very nice way to talk to your girlfriend, you know."

"Well my girlfriend isn't being very nice herself."

Beca's head tilted, "Oh, really?"

Chloe felt like she was going to explode if Beca didn't get on with it. "Yes, really," she replied.

Beca shrugged," Okay," she started to move back to climb back over to the driver's seat. "Then I guess we're done here–"

"No! Wait, wait, wait," Chloe pleaded, reaching out to grab Beca's hand to stop her. "I was kidding," she laughed. "Please don't leave me like this."

Beca side eyed her and tried to hold back her cocky smirk. "Say you're sorry."

Chloe gasped and shook her head. "Okay, okay," she said, interlocking their fingers and pulling Beca back to her. "I'm sorry." She smiled into another kiss and pressed their foreheads together when they separated. "My girlfriend is very nice."

Beca kissed her again, "Damn straight," and started to work her way back down to Chloe's center. She decided she had tortured Chloe enough and didn't hesitate to press her tongue flat against Chloe's opening.

"Shit, finally," Chloe moaned, her back arching upwards as she instinctively lifted her hips to press into Beca. "Thank you, baby."

The corner of Beca's lips curved upward as she dragged her tongue up Chloe's folds, reveling in the way Chloe was quickly losing control of her actions.

This wasn't a special occasion of love making, though Bea and Chloe would both say they _always_ made love when it came to having sex with each other. No, this occasion was more of a freak, unintentional spark of lustful passion brought on by unforeseen circumstances. An unplanned quickie, while also– vaguely– acting as a survival technique.

Afterall, they **did **need to keep warm.

So with that thought in her mind, Beca no longer took her time and quickly built up the speed of her tongue as she licked and sucked on Chloe's most sensitive area, driving her wild. Pushing her that much closer to her climax.

"Oh, God, baby," Chloe panted, gripping hard onto Beca's hair as she continued to love her. "I'm so close. Please don't stop." Chloe's cries grew louder and her body started to move erratically. It made Beca's job of keeping her still enough to finish almost impossible, and though the small space that made up the backseat didn't grant Beca that much room to work with, it was enough for her to wrap her arms around Chloe's legs and hold her down long enough to finally bring her to her peak.

With a few more strokes Chloe was seeing stars and her body tensed as the waves of pleasure set fire to every sensory nerve she had.

"Oh my, G–" Chloe cried out one last time before deflating into the seat and panting as she tried to catch her breath. "Holy shit," she said, palming her forehead as her body gradually came down from it's high.

Beca snickered as she lifted herself and crawled forward to kiss Chloe, letting her taste herself. Chloe moaned as she eagerly kissed her back and when they separated, Beca just couldn't help herself.

"You were right," she said, and Chloe's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"About what?"

"My ears aren't cold anymore."

Chloe's eyes fell shut as she snorted a laugh. "Shut up," she said, bringing Beca's lips back to hers. "I love you," she said, pressing their foreheads together again so she could stare into Beca's beautiful, cobalt eyes.

"I love you, too," Beca said, smiling back at her before turning her head to rest it against Chloe's chest while her arms came around to hold her.

Chloe slowly stroked the side of Beca's hair for a few moments as she collected herself and smirked. "Guess what?" she said.

Beca looked up at her. "What?"

"Now _my _ears are cold."

Beca instantly knew what Chloe was getting at and smirked back at her. "Oh, no. Well, we can't have that" she said, pressing her hands into the seat to lift herself up slightly. "Well you know–" She sat up and leaned back as her thumbs found their way to the top button of her jeans. "Someone once showed me a way to fix that. Would you..." Beca undid the button and grinned. "Care to give it a try?"

Chloe lunged forward and pushed Beca down onto the other side of the backseat. "Definitely."

As the minutes passed from their continuous love making, Beca and Chloe had gotten so lost in themselves that they hadn't noticed when Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy finally came to their rescue.

They both stood outside of the fogged and rocking car. Cynthia-Rose's jaw was slacked in stunned silence as she held the jumper cables in her hands. Meanwhile, Fat Amy was grinning from ear to ear and holding her cell phone up to record the event.

"Uhh…"Cynthia-Rose said, leaning towards Fat Amy. "Should we tell'em we're here?"

"Nah," Fat Amy said, zooming in. "We'll let them finish."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's 2nd Note: ****Oh, Fat Amy... xD**

**Hope everyone's holiday has been great! **

**Follow me on Tumblr: not-so-average-fangirl**

**Stay tuned for my other updates!**


End file.
